Good Night & Farewell
by Nova Starlight
Summary: One-Shot. Klaus has been revealed as spy, what will the repercussions be for Klaus and Taki.


Disclaimer: I do not own Maiden Rose or any of its characters.

Good Night, & Farewell

By: Nova Starlight

The soldiers of the division stood outside of Commander Taki's chambers. Each was wearing an expression of worry and waiting patiently for their leader to emerge. It had been nearly three weeks since the division Lieutenant had presented Taki with evidence of Klaus's activities as a spy for Eurote. Taki had argued vehemently that it had to have been a mistake, but no one would listen. Taki had rallied and debated for days until the officers had extended their final offer to appease their commander. In the three days since, he had barricaded himself in his room.

Of course, none of his soldiers felt that it had been a mistake. None had trusted this Eurotean that had come to be their Commander's Knight. He was seen as the "Mad Dog" and many worried for his master. When it had been announced, they had breathed a collective sigh of relief that the mad dog would finally be gone. As the door opened, heads snapped up and gazes focused as they watched Taki emerge.

He was dressed in his full military regalia. Although his mouth was set in a stern and focused expression, his eyes did not quite match. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. He barely heard the well wishes and sympathy from the soldiers who had been waiting outside his door. They were unimportant to him at the moment; he knew the thoughts in their hearts. He knew their disdain for Klaus, and was angered by it. He had sequestered himself long enough, and had been unable to come up with an alternative to his superior's offer. Now, he would have to see Klaus and tell him the results of his argument.

He made his way out of the building, towards the bunker where they had been keeping Klaus under lock and key. There was a guard positioned inside the bunker with Klaus at all times, to prevent his escape. This had all been done without Taki's knowledge, while he had been in a meeting with military advisors. He felt a pain in his chest as he recalled the moment he had found out what had happened. They had refused to let him see him, instead barraging him with all of their "evidence." The main element to their collection being the testimony of a man who said he had enlisted Klaus to be his spy.

He had barely been able to contain his rage and hysteria as they had spoken about Klaus's fate as if Taki were not even present. The treason trial, followed by an execution; it was all as if it had been planned long ago. It had seemed to Taki that they had just been waiting for an excuse. He had made a case for Klaus's release until he had realized that it was impossible. It was then that he had switched tactics and began to argue against his execution. After hours and hours of negotiation he had finally been able to win out in the end. However, it was a hollow victory to him; Klaus would not be executed…but he was to be deported.

Tomorrow would be the day that Klaus would be taken from the country. That made tonight, Taki's last chance to say goodbye.

As Taki approached the grounds, he noticed that his soldiers had been following him since he left his room. When he stepped out onto the grounds, heading towards Klaus's bunker, they fell back of their own accord. It was fortunate for Taki that they did; he had not wanted to have to formally dismiss them. These last moments that he spent with Klaus he wanted to be private.

He knew better than anyone just how unpredictable Klaus could be and he did not want an audience for a potentially volatile reaction As he considered Klaus imminent departure, unbidden the memories of their journey here from Eurote crashed through him like a tidal wave. Nearly the entire time they had spent on the train, Taki had been laid bare for Klaus; touched and stroked until he had become consumed by a haze of desire.

If he were honest with himself, he had wanted nothing more than to experience everything Klaus offered. Every touch, every kiss, had been a promise of unending love and devotion, but his pride stood in the way. He felt diminutive and fragile next to Klaus. It had not helped the situation to hear Klaus calling him his little flower, and remarking that his speaking in his native tongue reminded him of the sound of little birds singing. He understood that these comments were meant as endearments, but it had bothered him that Klaus saw him that way.

He shook off his thoughts forcibly and took a deep breath. He needed to strengthen his resolve and be ready to stand strong. When his hand touched the handle to the door, he immediately swung it open before he could second guess himself for coming here.

When he entered, the guard's head snapped up at the sound of the heavy metal door crashing open. He saluted and stood at perfect attention, but Taki barely noticed; he was too preoccupied staring at Klaus. He was shirtless; his body covered in bandages. Taki was curious as to the extent, but he did not turn to greet him. In fact, unlike the soldier who had immediately responded to his presence, Klaus remained silently facing the opposite wall. He had not even turned to spare him the briefest glance. It was as if he were waiting for something, maybe for the two of them to be alone. Taki finally noticed the soldier moments later when he cleared his throat.

"I need to speak to Klaus privately," he commanded. The soldier looked wary and hesitant at the prospect of leaving the two of them alone. Taki's eyes instantly flashed with angry fire as he asked, "Did you not hear the order given to you by your commander?"

"Uh-of course," the guard stammered as he quickly composed himself.

As he exited the bunker Taki made sure to add, "And, do not return here until I have summoned you." He remained standing with a firm expression on his face until he heard the resounding clang of the metal door as it was slammed shut.

Once they were alone, Klaus finally stood and turned to face him. Though Taki had been controlled by anger just moments before, he became nervous. Klaus did not speak, simply flashed him a sad, sarcastic, smile that made him feel strangely at ease. They remained standing, quietly observing each other; both with eyes studying every facet of each other's faces. Taki, himself, felt that he needed to commit every line and angle of his Knight's chiseled face to memory. He wondered if Klaus had a similar idea.

The silence was finally broken when Klaus asked, "So, when is the trial?"

Taki had been so consumed by his silent observations that the question startled him. "There is not going to be a trial," he blurted out.

Klaus's smile flinched but remained as he commented, "For a civilized country, would a mock treason trial really be too ceremonious before the execution?"

Taki knew that his comment was justified, he himself had been arguing incessantly against the whole process, but the comment directed at his country as a whole got his dander up. The anger was back in a flash and his back stiffened reflexively.

Klaus immediately recognized the change in his mood and apologized quickly, "I'm sorry." He stepped closer to Taki and finally reached out to him; placing his hands on his shoulders. "So, what have they decided?" he asked.

Taki closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He supposed there was really no point in delaying the inevitable, but did Klaus really have to be so straight to the point? "I got them to agree to deportation instead of a trial for treason. Which you have already reasoned would have been followed by an execution."

Klaus sighed and the hands on Taki's shoulders gradually slipped down to his forearms. "How long do I have?"

The way the question had been posed, it had sounded no different to Taki than it would have if he were asking when his execution was being held, not when he would be leaving the country. His tone had been so serious and so sad. It would not be easy to reassure him, but he felt it was his duty. Even if he were deported there was no reason that he could not have a happy life. Taki could feel the lump forming in his throat as he considered what he knew needed to be said. Reassurance could come later; Klaus was still waiting for an answer. He managed to open his eyes and meet Klaus's expectant gaze as he answered, "Tomorrow."

Klaus's smile and sarcasm was gone and his grip on Taki's arms tightened painfully. "What did you just say?" he demanded. Taki opened his mouth to speak but Klaus did not give him the chance to speak as he continued to rant. "Did you just say that they are deporting me tomorrow?"

There were words Taki wanted to say, words that he needed to say, but all he managed was a fragile whisper of, "I'm sorry."

It was then that Klaus finally pulled their bodies together and their lips crashed against each other's in an instinctive embrace. This had been what Taki had been expecting and hoping for all along.

Quickly their kiss became a passionate claiming of Taki's entire being. Klaus knew just how to touch, just how to kiss him, to have him melting into his embrace. It continued endlessly, but surprisingly it did not escalate. As their lips and tongues danced Klaus made no move to remove his clothing. Taki, questioned Klaus's restraint but did not separate himself from their kiss.

Moments later, Klaus stepped back and sucked in a ragged breath. He did not release Taki's arms from his hold and he gently pressed his forehead against Taki's. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath before he asked, "Would you run away with me?"

Taki wanted to scoff at the absurdity of his request. It had almost become a joke; this question had been asked of him almost routinely. However, the current situation made it seem very serious. The look in Klaus's eyes conveyed his seriousness as well, but Taki was at a loss as to how to approach it. Did he really expect him to say yes? He turned his face away, looking across the room. "It is impossible."

"That's not an answer," was Klaus quick rebuttal.

"It isn't?" he questioned, with surprise.

Klaus moved one of his hands to Taki's chin and turned his face back to him. "You say it is impossible," he began. "However, it is entirely possible if you want it. So, tell me…do you want to run away with me?"

The immediate response of 'No' died on his lips. His eyes searching Klaus's as if all the answers were hidden there. He began to wonder if in light of everything that they had shared, and what was planned for tomorrow; maybe he owed him the truth. This was the end, the last chance he had to say the words.

"Don't you think that you owe me some answers of your own?" he asked, in an attempt to distract him. Surprisingly, Klaus did not fight him. He even lightly pushed him away as Taki resisted his hold.

"What do you want to know?" he sighed, as he resumed his seat in the only chair in the room. He was sitting backwards with his legs spread out on the opposite sides and his arms crossed on the back of the chair.

"For starters, why did you agree to be a spy?" he questioned sternly. As he asked the question, he felt his ire returning. It was easier to play the role of betrayed commander when he reminded himself of what Klaus had done.

"Do you really have to ask that?" Klaus responded.

"Yes, I think I do have to ask!" he fired back.

Klaus sighed and looked away. There was a tense silence for a moment until he took another deep breath before speaking. "You were leaving the country. You had to go…I know that, but I was not ready to let go. I knew that I wanted to go with you. I was also my commander's most valuable soldier. He never would have let me leave unless he thought there was something in the arrangement for him. So, I made him an offer that would appease him and get me what I wanted at the same time."

"You offered to be a spy?" Taki clarified.

"Yes, but you are missing the most important part of that story. I offered to be a spy so that I could have an excuse to go to your country with you and be by your side."

Taki had not missed it the first time or the second when he said it, but chose to ignore the statement and its implications.

"What information did you give them?" he demanded.

"Nothing important…certainly nothing useful, although I was certainly tempted a couple of times."

Taki rushed forward and without thinking his hand slapped Klaus soundly across the face. He barely moved. His head was now simply turned away and his cheek was beginning to swell. "Why? What tempted you to betray me?"

"I thought it might end this damn war," he answered honestly. His voice was not filled with anger or even bitterness, just remorseful. "I wanted nothing more than this war to end…and to be with you." He laughed lightly to himself. "Why do you think I tried to get you to run away with me, the minute I knew you would have to return to your country?" There it was again, the elephant in the room, the emotions he would rather suppress than face. "Look, I know I messed up everything…I messed up everything from what I did to come here, to how I treated you once I arrived."

He looked back into Taki's eyes and rose from his seat. As he approached, Taki subconsciously began backing away.

"If you were a fair maiden, I could have attempted to woo you with flowers and love sonnets. Professions of how beautiful you were underneath the moonlight and placing flowers in your silky hair." He sighed and his shoulders slumped. "I just don't know how I am supposed to court a beautiful man."

Taki can feel his resolve crumbling. Seeing Klaus standing in front of him looking weak and broken was more than he could bear. He knew that the wisest course of action at that moment would be to leave. To return to his room and await the morning when the soldiers would come and take Klaus to board a train headed for the border, but he could not move from where he stood.

Klaus finally raised his eyes and met his with a smile. "So what happens now?" he inquired softly. When Taki did not respond, he moved forward again, but this time Taki did not back away.

Within seconds they were kissing again, unlike before it not only escalated but did so quickly. Their tongues brushed against each other in a dance that was both familiar and new. It had happened many times before, but this time there was an urgency that they were both feeling. Each knew that tonight would be the last time and Taki no longer held back. His arms wound their way around Klaus's neck instead of pushing him away, pulling their bodies as close as he could manage.

Klaus's eyes flashed with surprise at the movement and then his hands found Taki's hips, gripping them tightly and pulling their bodies together.

Klaus smiled into their kiss as he heard Taki's soft gasp. Their bodies were now firmly pressed together and both could feel the effect that their kiss had on the other. Klaus wanted to go slowly but he also did not want to give Taki the chance to refuse him again. His hands went to work quickly, and for all the complicated buttons and fastens of his military uniform, it was removed from him deftly without a single tear or rip in the fabric. Once Taki's beautiful nude form was in his arms, he swung him up into his arms and carried him like a princess to the bed that had been provided for him.

Taki was lost in a haze of desire. Every touch of Klaus's hands as they removed his clothes had sent heat searing through his veins and his body now felt as if it consisted of embers. As Klaus laid him on the bed, he felt the usual response of shame, and shut his eyes tightly. He heard Klaus gasp and opened them as he muttered, "You really are beautiful."

His eyes met Klaus's golden eyes and it was on the tip of his tongue to say that _he_ was the beautiful one. He remained silent but his eyes watched how Klaus's gaze roamed over every inch of his body. It did not feel dirty to him, he felt loved and treasured. It had not been like this between them since they had entered his country all those months ago.

Klaus's lips lowered to leave his mark everywhere on Taki's body that he had already admired with his gaze.

Taki did not even attempt to hold back his responses. His moans were loud and conveyed to Klaus just how much pleasure he was feeling. His hands sought out the warmth of Klaus's body and finally heard a groan that sounded almost painful. "Please…don't do that," Klaus pleaded softly. "If you do that I will not be able to hold back."

Taki cupped Klaus's face in his hands and said the words that he knew his lover needed to hear. "I give myself to you Klaus…but please be gentle."

Klaus's expression of shock faded quickly into a smile of pure happiness. It took Taki's breath away and he found himself trying to recall the last time he had seen him smile like that. It had been before the war, when they were just classmates and friends.

He was brought back to the present when he felt two of Klaus's finger brushing across his lips. He closed his eyes and parted his lips in welcome, knowing what he needed to do next. Sucking with abandon, stroking the digits with his tongue, he could hear Klaus's feral growls of pleasure. "No wonder they call him 'The Mad Dog',"Taki thought.

Klaus pulled his fingers away, coated with Taki's saliva and moved them down to that tight ring of muscle he had been longing to feel. Taki felt himself wince as Klaus pushed one finger inside him. His breath became a chorus of panting as he willed his body to relax. Though his eyes remained screwed shut he could sense that Klaus was watching his response raptly.

He could feel the familiar inhibitions lingering and threatening to resurface and cause him to push Klaus away. He must have been able to sense Taki's unease because he brought his lips crashing down. The passionate kiss distracted him so greatly that he barely noticed the intrusion of Klaus's second finger, followed quickly by a third. Their kiss was broken as Taki's head fell back against the pillow. Klaus had brushed his fingers against that spot hidden deep within him and had caused Taki to feel as if he had been given an electric shock through his body. His evident desire was now begging for release.

Klaus leaned in to whisper in his ear, "No one will ever give you pleasure like I do." Then he raised Taki's legs and positioned himself at his opening. Taki was unable to hold back his scream as Klaus pushed himself inside, but it was different from how it had been before. He relaxed his body, clinging to Klaus, and the pain faded quickly. The pleasure was what he had been unprepared for, his entire body was exuding heat and sensitive to Klaus's every touch.

As their bodies established a rhythm, he could hear Klaus through a fog. He was repeating many things over and over, as he thrust inside; telling him how beautiful he was, how much he had wanted this connection, and how they could spend the rest of their lives together. His only response was his wild moans and groans. Klaus stroked Taki's length bringing him to his release, and as his muscles tightened, Taki could feel Klaus's essence filling his insides. Then there was only darkness.

When Taki woke up, he was lying on top of Klaus. His arms were spread over his chest with his hand over his heart. He was peacefully sleeping; his breathing was soft and rhythmic. It was all too easy to imagine waking up this way every morning. It was what Klaus was offering him, but he could never accept it. As he moved his body away, it caused Klaus to wake up and tighten his hold on Taki. "Running away?" he inquired with a smile.

"Of course not," Taki snorted derisively. He was flushed as he reached for the bedsheets in an attempt to cover his naked body. The soreness in his muscles and his memories of how it had happened increased the crimson color in his face.

Klaus exited the bed and began to gather Taki's clothes from the floor. "I assume you will want these?"

"Yes," he answered quickly. Klaus did not bait him, or antagonize him, just brought him his clothes and then turned away. As he stood there, still naked and Taki could not tear his eyes away from his sculpted and scarred form. Even, while he struggled to put on his clothes. "I'm dressed," he called out when he finished.

Klaus turned back and once again had a sad smile on his face, "So this is goodbye?" he questioned. Taki managed a nod, before Klaus continued. "And there is no way I could convince you to run away with me?" His eyes closed and he shook his head. "Well, then I have one last request. Can you ask the guard to stay outside until morning? I would like to be alone."

Taki was a little surprised by the simple request. "Of course," he assured. Taki walked past Klaus heading for the door. They did not speak another word to each other, but they shared one last, long, look into each other's eyes before he opened to door and exited the bunker.

That night Taki was unable to fall asleep. He spent the most of the night endlessly tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable position. His mind was a flurry of thoughts, most of them focused on the man locked inside a military bunker just yards away from him. His thoughts were of Klaus's hands, his lips, and that part of him that had connected their bodies. Sometime before dawn, he managed to slip into a fitful sleep.

When Taki woke up again, there was morning light spilling into the room and he could hear a bustle of activity outside his door. Though his body was still sore, he dressed quickly to see Klaus for the last time. No one had summoned him and he could only hope that all the commotion meant that he was not too late.

Once outside of the building and drawing closer to the bunker, his intuition began to nag at him. He felt as if something was terribly wrong. There were soldiers standing around in the yard, crowded around the entrance to the bunker.

Subconsciously, he quickened his pace and was nearly running by the time he reached the group. "Commander!" they called out when they saw him. Taki could feel them reaching for him, trying to stop him. He was incensed, fighting like a wild animal, pushing his way through until he made his way inside. He hears the guard saying, "Commander, you should not see."

His heart suddenly dropped into his stomach and he elbowed the guard in the stomach. As the guard bent over in pain, Taki sees the gun in his sidearm holster and grabbed it quickly. "I am going inside!" he exclaimed. "And, no one is going to stop me!"

As he made his way into the room, his eyes landed on Klaus and he gasped in horror. The blood was what he noticed first, there was so much blood. Klaus himself looked almost peaceful, like he was sleeping. It was as if he had sat down in the chair closed his eyes, and waited patiently for death. His wrists had been slit, with precise cuts down the forearm. Taki then noticed a piece of paper on the table beside Klaus's body. It was a small, blood-stained, note. There were only a few lines written; "Taki, I'm sorry. I will always love you, my little flower. We could have been happy somewhere, somewhere no one knew our names."

Overcome with grief, he collapsed to the floor. He can feel the hot tears coursing down his cheeks as he sobbed uncontrollably. His arms sought out Klaus's body, clinging to his lifeless form. Unlike the night before, his body was cold as ice. It was hard to believe that this was the body that had put out so much heat just the night before.

Suguri entered the room silently, Taki did not even notice his presence until he heard him call out his name. He remained facing the wall as he quieted his sobs. If he turned around to face Suguri it would become instantly apparent that he had been crying. "I need a few moments alone," he barked out.

"Why don't you step outside? Get some fresh air," Suguri suggested.

"No!" he snapped. "Just leave me alone."

Suguri exited the room reluctantly. "I'll be right outside," is his last comment.

Taki listened carefully to the sound of his retreating footsteps. Once he was confident that he was alone, he pulled himself up into Klaus's lap. Ignoring the blood and the cold feel of his skin, he pressed his warm lips to Klaus's icy ones. The tears start to flow from his eyes again and he found himself asking, "Why? Why couldn't you just go back to your own country? I would have known you were safe and someday I would have found you again."

He suddenly realized that he still had the officer's gun in his hand, raising to his heart, he paused for only a moment before he pulled the trigger. His lifeless body collapsed into the arms of his lover. In death, they were entwined in an intimate embrace.

Outside, Suguri heard the gunshot and ran into the bunker to find them. They appeared to be wrapped around each other, holding each other, and both seemed to finally be at peace. He could hear the guards rushing forward to investigate the noise, and he held them back. Allowing the Mad Dog and his Little Flower a few moments of peace.

**"Good Night, Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow."  
>Romeo and Juliet ( Quote Act II, Scene II).<strong>

The End

Author's Notes: This is my first time writing for Maiden Rose, and hope everyone enjoyed the story, despite its sad ending. Please Read & Review


End file.
